Her Most Beatutiful Smile
by LyaGobetti
Summary: Danny cried out loud and Jazz only watched as he did so. She wanted to do something for her lil' brother... but deep down she knew that there was nothing to be done.[DxS Oneshot]


Inspired by the song "Her most beautiful smile". It popped up in my computer and nobody knows how the hell it ended up here. But, still. Its a pretty song (no lyrics, piano) and I wanted to write a fic that matched properly with it. So, here ya go. Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is not mine. lmao.

**Her Most Beautiful Smile**

Sat down on his bed, Danny frowned. He was still crying silently, and the blood was still on his hands, drying away little by little. He couldn't feel his legs, he couldn't feel his whole body for a matter affect, and the pain in his throat was nothing compared to the horrible pain on his chest. He stared blankly at his computer, his frozen screen on the chat room he was minutes earlier with his friends, before he had to rush away to fight another damn ghost. Where he was laughing and talking as if it was another regular day of his life.

Another thick tear escaped from his eye and a hiccup came out, from his throat. Oh, how he wished that.

---

Sam giggled and blushed, remembering of the day the three of them had, while chatting with them in the computer. Even thought he was just typing, Sam could see that Danny was just as happy as she was. Their first date. Their first kiss. It was all so wonderful that she didn't want to forget about it ever again. But in the other hand, Tucker wasn't talking much; he seemed a little uncomfortable in the chat room. Sam smiled, while thinking that he and Danny must've open up another window and were now talking with enthusiasm about what happened in the date.

Then, Danny typed that Vlad was attacking the downtown, and demanding Danny phantom to be there in that instant. Tucker leaved his reply and Sam just sighed, wondering when those ghost attacks would end. She was so tired of them, and honestly wished that the three of them could have normal lives.

Then, another message popped up. It was Danny's again.

"_r ya coming too, luv?"_

Sam froze for a second. She laughed and typed back the answer, before rushing out of the bedroom door.

"_you even ask? I'm already there!"_

Second thoughts: having a normal life would be too boring to be true.

---

Danny heard his room door open. He didn't bother to see who it was or to get up. Nothing else in the world seemed important anymore. Jazz approached him and kneeled in the bed right in front of him, placing a hand on his knee. She was crying too and that finally made Danny look at her in the eyes. His lips parted, ever so slowly, and with some effort, he tried to get a whisper out of his dry mouth. The pain increased a bit more, but it didn't matter. The memory of her, smiling that sweet smile at him, laughing cheerfully and even talking to him was killing him slowly inside and he never though he had ever felt so miserable in his life. Finally, the word that was haunting his mind came to the surface, and the sound of it stabbed him in the heart like a knife in flames.

"...why?"

---

Sam found tucker in the way to the downtown. Both clasped hands and ran to the downtown, to find Danny blasting green rays against pink ones. She smiled and just watched the both as if they were an entertaining movie. Tucker cheered Danny and jumped a little once in a while, eventually telling him tips of how defeating Plasmius this time. Sam sighed. Why she never wanted to feel like this before anyway? I _think I was scared_, she thought, grinning.

Love was a strange thing. And so is fear.

---

Jazz broke and threw her arms around Danny's neck. Danny didn't knew what to do; it was as if his brain didn't worked correctly anymore. His sister sobbed loudly in his shoulder, and he closed his eyes. His sister embrace was comforting, but it hurted so much.

He wished that Sam could embrace him once again too. He closed his eyes and let even more tears fall to his sister's black shirt.

He wanted to be alone, and yet he didn't want Jazz to leave ever again. He wanted to sob, and yet he wanted to proof himself strong. He wanted to get out of his ghost mode, and yet the coldness of his ghost body seemed to embrace and console him. He wanted to die, and yet he wished that nobody else could feel this pain. It was all very confusing and frustrating. He hated it with all his strength.

---

And, smiling her sweetest smile, sam remembered scene by scene the day she just had with the boy of her dreams. She felt like she was floating; she was spacing out, indeed. Flying hight enough on her own thoughts in a point where she didn't even noticed a pink ray coming in her direction.

---

Danny felt his body getting tired as he slowly stopped crying. Jazz squeezed him a bit more, trying to warm him up as much as she could.

---

Danny screamed with all his lungs. Sam never got the time to react; when she realized, it was way too late and the ray caught her in the chest.

---

And finally, he got up and slowly walked towards the computer. His legs felt numb and every step seemed to be as hard as hell to be taken.

---

Sam felt dizzy. Danny floated to her and Tucker paled. She heard the halfa scream things that she couldn't understand. Vlad seemed to be terrified and ran away in fear.

---

Finally, he reached the chair and pulled it closer. His bloody fingerprints quickly stained the fabric and the ghost literally threw himself in the chair, staring at the screen with her last words. _"you even ask?"_

It was his idea for her to go there. He hated himself right now. He wanted to scream. But instead, he just fell in silence and reached for the keyboard.

---

Everything started to become a blur. More and more people started to surround her and she felt like she couldn't breathe for much longer. Danny brushed her face with his thumb and she felt a tear fall in her nose. She smiled. He never cried before.

With some effort, she reached her hand to his lips. He was talking so much, but not even a word made sense. He stared at her violet eyes and waved his head, murmuring softly and placing kisses all over her face. She saw his lips make the words "no" and "I love you". Sam tried to chuckle, but instead a cry cough came out of her throat and some blood started dripping from her mouth.

"Danny..."

He looked at her. She wasn't going to last too long, she knew it. She could _feel_ it.

"Tell Tuck... thanks... mom...dad... I love them so... much..." Danny started getting desperate. He hugged her tightly, sobbing on her ear. He didn't want to let go ever again.

"But... I love you... even... more..."

He screamed. Her body was getting colder. She felt happy and light. Sam wasn't afraid of anything anymore, not even death… because she knew that Danny would be there for her. He always did and he always would. The girl gathered her last strengths and raised her head, reaching over to whisper in his ear.

"Sorry I never told you that before..."

He froze. Sam let her head fell to the ground. She closed her eyes and let go of a last sigh before leaving for good. And it was over.

---

Danny pressed enter and smiled. Somehow, he knew she would receive the message, even if she'd never go back to her bedroom to see it. He punched the computer screen, crushing the glass into a thousand of little pieces and let his own blood mix with hers. He supported his head in both palms and sighed, crying out loud and screaming to himself all of his thoughts. Jazz just watched as he did so and hugged herself, not knowing what to do for her little brother. And, deep down, she knew there was nothing there to be done.

---

And, at Sam's room, the computer screen blinked once and a new window popped up, showing a message from Danny.

"_I miss you so much." _


End file.
